Cowokku Pangeran Ayam
by Rikuo Uchida
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang brocken home itu memilih untuk meninggalkan papanya karena mama tirinya yang sering disebut "Gorilla". dia memilih tinggal di Apartement bobrok, tapi dia tidak sendirian. dia tinggal bersama seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam yang (katanya) bernama Gunma Takechi. bagaimana kah kelanjutan kisahnya?


**Konichiwa! saya newbie disini! gomen ya kalau masih banyak typo! **

**oke, happy reading :) **

**All Chara Naruto and Detectif Conan Belong's to Mashashi-sama & Aoyama-sama**

**"Cowokku Pangeran Ayam"**

**Inspired by Novel Cowokku Pangeran Kodok **

**Genre: Humor-Romance**

**Rated: T for safety**

**Pairing: SasuSaku/SakuIta/SasuSono, RanShini, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, HeiKazu, dll**

**Warning!: GAJE, OOC, GARING, TYPO, etc**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang brocken home itu memilih untuk meninggalkan papanya karena mama tirinya yang sering disebut "Gorilla". dia memilih tinggal di Apartement bobrok, tapi dia tidak sendirian. dia tinggal bersama seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam yang (katanya) bernama Gunma Takechi. bagaimana kah kelanjutan kisahnya? **

**Chapter 1: Pindah Rumah**

"hah, pindah rumah?" ucap seorang cowok gila misteri bernama Shinichi Kudo yang sedang termangap mangap mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Ra, lo serius? super duper gitu?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pirang yang di ikat buntut kuda yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"ini gak main mainkan Ra?" ucap seorang cowok kalem bernama Sai Edogawa yang berhenti corat coret gara-gara perkataan temannya itu.

"jangan main main Haruno Sakura! lo kamu itu masih sma! kelas 1 lagi! ngapain kamu pake pindah rumah segala coba!" ucap cewek berambut hitam panjang terurai bernama Ran Mouri itu.

"oh my God, oh my no, oh my wow! lo itu udah SGM ya?!"ucap cewek cantik berambut panjang yang di ikat buntut kuda Bernama Kazuha.

"yah.. itu sih kalau emang jalan terbaik, ya udah! it's okay kan guys?" kata cewek berkuncir empat bernama Sabaku No Temari sambil tetap mengutak atik ipadnya.

"Sttt guys... bisa gak diem?! lagian emang kenapa sih gue pindah rumah? gue kan udah sma! lagian 6 bulan lagi juga kita kelas 2 keles!" ucap Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambut pinky nya yang di urai itu.

"tapi Ra, pindah rumah itu gak gampang loh!"kata Shinichi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"bener kata Shinici, kamu mau pindah kemana coba? lagian apartemen tuh mahal bingits keles!" ucap Kazuha berkacak pinggang juga.

"udah deh mending kita dukung Sakura, dia mungkin mau belajar mandiri!" ucap Temari membela Sakura.

"tapi ide gue cemerlang kan? daripada gue tinggal sama Gorilla jelek itu, mending gue nge kost." jawab sakura dengan santainya.

"apa NGEKOST!" ucap semuanya bareng sehingga para pengunjung kantin menoleh pada mereka.

"lu ngekost dimana? lagian duitnya darimana? kerja aja kagak! plisss Ra dont make me worry about you!" kata Shinichi sambil memasang puppy eyesnya yang iuwh itu.

"yang ada gue khawatir sama lo chi!mungkin aja nanti lo jadi stress gara gara sering baca buku misteri itu! lagian gue udah kerja di cafe kenalan bokap gue! puas lo?!" kata sakura nyolot.

"tapi ra, lebih baik kamu nunggu mama mu jemput aja dari amrik!" kata Ran menenangkan Sakura.

"kelamaan keles!" kata Sakura pada Ran.

" ya udah deh, kalau itu keputusan lo kita setuju aja! karena sebagai sahabat kita cuman bisa ngedukung lo! lagian itu juga hak lo kok mau tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa." kata Sai mencairkan suasana.

* * *

><p><strong>Satu Minggu Kemudian...<strong>

"Yeay~ Rumahku, Istanaku!" kata Sakura sambil berlari riang dan mengitari apartemen itu.

" Ya tuhan, di kardus isinya bom ya? berat amat!" ucap Shinichi sambil mengankat kardus itu ke depan kamar Sakura.

"enak aja lo Shinichi, lagian itu tuh Nove and Komik koleksi gue!" ucap Sakura sambil menghempaskan pantatya pada shofa merah yang nyaman(?)itu.

"tapi ra, lo jangan seneng dulu! lo gak tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini!" kata Sai tegas pada Sakura.

"oh iya ya! apa dia cakep ya? cakepan mana sama Kurosaki Ichigo(minjem chara dulu ya Tite-sama)?" ucap Sakura sambil selonjoran di Shofa merah itu.

"Ya cakepan Holmes lah dibanding mereka berdua!" timbrung(?)Shinichi menunjukan senyum pepsodent membanggakan karakter favoritnya itu.

"eh lo pada serius napa! ra itu kamar lo kan?" tanya Sai sambil menunjukan kamar yang didekat pintu masuk yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil oleh Sakura.

"dan itu..." ucap Sai sambil menunjuk kamar yang 2 meter jauhnya dari kamar Sakura itu,"... kamar setan!" lanjutnya yang membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

"ka-kamar se-se-tan?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang ketakutan.

"ah Sai, lo jangan bercanda deh! di dunia ini gak ada setan kecuali setan ciptaan Tuhan! bukan bualan masyarakat! lo itu berlebihan banget deh!" ucap Shinichi dengan nada sewot tapi hatinya ketakutan setengah mati karena dia juga takut pada hal yang seperti itu.

"ih, maksud gue bukan sedan yang sering muncul di cerita mistis! tapi maksudnya kamar itu dihuni oleh makhluk yang bernama 'Cowok' yang bisa masukin seratus kecebong ke perut lo ra(?)! mending lo jauh jauh dari kamar itu radius 1000km deh!" ucap Sai sambil memasang muka serius.

"eh Sai, bukannya kita itu termasuk makhluk yang bernama cowok juga ya? atau jangan jangan..." ucap Shinichi sinis pada Sai.

"ih... gue nih steell normal ok! dan lagi gue udah nyiapin ini buat lo sa!" ucap Sai sambil mengeluarkan benda hitam mirip pinset itu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"apaan nih? pinset? ngapain lo ngasih gue pinset?" tanya sekaligus bingung(?) Sakura sambil menerima pemberian alat dari Sai itu.

"heh pinky! ini tuh bukan pingset, tapi alat pengejut listrik. jadi kalo dia berani macem macem sama lo, serang aja pake alat itu!" ucap sai dengan bangga.

"ra, barangnya udah semua nih! kita pergi dulu ya!" kata Shinichi sambil keluar apartement diikuti oleh Sai.

"ya udah, bye guys!" ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu.

Sakura pov

setelah mereka pergi aku pun menutup pintu dan membereskan kamarku sampai jam 10 ... sudah jam 10 malam gini teman se apartement ku itu belum pulang juga, aku pun dia anak clubing gitu, atau preman, copet, dll. hal buruk pun mulai memenuhi otaku. aku pun ingat yang dikatakan Sai pada saat siang tadi. akhirnya aku pun tertidur sekitar jam 11-an karena ngantuk menunggu teman se apartement ku itu.

Normal pov

jam 1

"kreak..." bunyi pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut pantat ayam itu sembari melemparkan sepatu _sport _dan melonjorkan dirinya di shofa merah ruang tv. Sakura pun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjinjit ke depan pintu sambil membuka pintu sedikit dan melihat seorang cowok yang sedang selonjoran. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura pun membuka pintunya pelan dan berjinjit ke pinggir shofa dan melihat lekat lekat mukanya. Cowok itu berkulit putih, rambutnya warna raven dan bergaya pantat ayam. Sakura pun melihat lebih dekat cowok itu sampai jarak mereka tinggal 1 jengkal cowok itu pun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matangya untuk melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"WAAA, siapa lo?! ngapain ada sailormoon di apartement gue?! pergi loe sana!" ucap cowok itu nyolot sambil mengusir Sakura.

"eh, enak aja lo bilang gue sailormoon! lagian sailormoon itu rambutnya blonde bukan pinky!" ucap Sakura pada cowok itu tak kalah nyolot.

"terus lo apa dong? manusia permen karet?" tanya cowok itu dan membuat Sakura semakin geram.

"ih... gue nih HARUNO SAKURA! ANAK 10 IA 7 KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL TAU!" teriak sakura pas ditelinga cowok itu. "kalau lo siapa?" tanya sakura dengan nada yang masih kesal.

"heh... BIASA AJA KELES! KAGAK USAH PAKE TOA! gue Gunma Takechi, kerja di perusahaan koran cetak nichiura." ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"ouh, ya udah kalo gitu!" ucap Sakura sambil mendengus kesal.

"hm, jadi lo anak sma yang mau ngekost disini?" tanya Takechi sambil membenarkan duduknya itu.

"iya..." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"ouh... oke sekarang kita buat peraturan!" kata Takechi. "yang pertama, lo gak boleh nanya hal pribadi gue seperti keluarga ataupun pacar dll! yang kedua, bayar uang kostan jangan lupa!" lanjutnya lagi sambil selonjoran di shofa.

"ya udah kalo gitu gue tidur lagi ya!" ucap Sakura sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"ya sana, siapa juga yang nyuruh lo bangun!" ucap Takechi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"dasar pantat ayam!" ucap Sakura pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Takechi yang akhirnya di hadiahi bantal shofa.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>gimana readers? rame gak cerita aku nih? gomen ya kalau masih kurang bagus! soalnya aku masih newbie! mohon reviewnya ya! <strong>

**once again! HARGAI YANG NULIS & **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
